


When I Kissed the Teacher

by sgtcalhouns



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 16:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtcalhouns/pseuds/sgtcalhouns
Summary: Tamora and Felix are teachers whose classrooms are across the hall from one another.





	When I Kissed the Teacher

_What a mad day_

_Now I see everything in a different light_

_What a mad day_

_I was up in the air and she taught me a lesson, alright_

* * *

Felix sighed, straightening the papers on his desk. The school day had long since ended, but he had stuck around after hours to stop by and make small repairs in other teacher’s classrooms, which had put him a bit behind on grading papers. Of course there was a maintenance man at the school whose job was making those repairs, but Felix knew how long it often took for service requests to be fulfilled, and as the woodshop teacher, he had all the necessary tools at his disposal to help his fellow teachers when they needed it. This helpful habit of his had earned him the nickname Mr. Fix-It; all his coworkers and even some students had gotten so into the habit of using this nom de plume that he often wondered if they had forgotten his actual name, Mr. Feasby. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash nearby. He stood from his desk and hurried into the hallway, identifying the source of the sound in the classroom of Ms. Calhoun, who taught history across the hall from him. When he stepped into her doorway, he saw her sprawled out on the floor underneath her desk. It appeared as though the legs had collapsed unexpectedly, leaving Ms. Calhoun pinned to the ground under the weight of the desk.

“Oh my land!” Felix said, rushing to her side and helping her lift the desk enough for her to get out from underneath. “Miss Calhoun, are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” she said a bit gruffly as he helped her to her feet.

“What happened here?” Felix asked, turning back toward the desk.

“I just got this new desk,” she explained. “I was almost finished putting it together, but the damn legs gave out.”

Felix crouched down and picked up one of the legs in question, examining the splintered wood. He shook his head disappointedly.

“This wood’s too weak to handle the weight of the desk,” he said, holding it out for her to see. “I can’t believe they’d send you something so poorly made.”

“Oh, I’ll be calling to give them a piece of my mind, that’s for sure,” she said. “But it’ll take weeks for them to send me a new one, so I don’t know what I’m supposed to do in the meantime.”

“Why don’t I help?” he offered. “I’ve got everything we need right across the hall, we’ll have it fixed in no time.”

“Oh, right, I almost forgot I was dealing with Mister Fix-It,” she smirked. “You really don’t have to go to the trouble, it’s already late.”

“If I’m bein’ honest, this sounds a lot more fun than grading papers,” he chuckled.

“Alright, Mister Fix-It,” she said. “Work your magic.”

Over the next couple of hours, they worked together to fashion a new set of legs for the desk. He could have done it himself, but she insisted on helping, and he had no qualms with that. If he was being honest, he had always had a bit of a crush on Ms. Calhoun, but she was quiet and kept to herself most of the time. This was the most time he had ever spent with her, and he was relishing the opportunity to get to know her better. 

Before long, they were standing in front of her new desk, which stood strong on its new legs. They took a moment to admire their handiwork, brushing the sawdust off their clothes.

“Would ya look at that,” Ms. Calhoun said. “Thanks, Feasby, I owe you one.”

“Oh, it was no trouble at all,” he replied. “Besides, you did half the work.”

“Still, you didn’t have to do this and we used a bunch of your supplies,” she said, reaching into her purse for her wallet. “What do I owe you?”

“Nothing, really,” he said, gently placing his hands over hers to stop her from opening her wallet. “I don’t want your money.”

“There’s gotta be something I can do to repay you,” she said.

“Nope,” he smiled. “Your company was well worth the effort.”

Without thinking, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her cheek. The look of shock on her face as he pulled away snapped him back into reality and he paled as he realized what he had just done. He opened his mouth to apologize, but all his attempts to speak came out as nothing more than gibberish. She seized him by the collar and he gulped, knowing without a doubt that he was done for. 

She took him by complete surprise when she pulled him close for a searing kiss. His knees went weak, and if it hadn’t been for her strong arms holding him by the collar, he may well have hit the floor. After a moment, he recovered, cupping her cheeks in his hands. She pulled away, smirking at his wide eyes and red cheeks.

“M-Miss Calhoun” he said breathlessly.

“It’s Tamora,” she said softly, leaning back in toward him.

“ _Tamora_ ,” he sighed, a dreamy expression adorning his face. “That’s beautif–”

He was cut off as her lips found his once again, and he matched her fervor in full. She took a few steps forward, backing him up until the back of his knees met the edge of the desk. He stumbled into a seated position on its surface, never breaking the kiss. Leaning over him, she deepened the kiss, leaving Felix feeling so thunderstruck that he wasn’t sure he would ever recover. He was practically drowning in the sensation of their connection when she finally pulled away.

“Jiminy jaminy,” he panted.

“Not half bad, Feasby,” she said.

She rested her forehead against his as they took a moment to catch their breath. Bracing herself against the edge of the desk, she chuckled.

“What is it?” Felix asked.

“Nothing, just admiring your handiwork,” she smiled. She leaned in close, murmuring her next words against his lips.

“What do you say we put it to the test?”


End file.
